Project Summary/Abstract Proposed is a passive safety monitoring system for wheelchair operators with or at risk of developing Alzheimer's disease (AD) and cognitive impairments. Significance: Many older adults have chronic health conditions that limit mobility and, thus, wheelchair use is essential for maintaining independence. However, when an older wheelchair user exhibits signs of cognitive decline related to developing dementia, caregivers must make hard, subjective choices trading safety with independent mobility. Currently there is no system that can monitor and quantify subtly diminishing driving abilities. Hypothesis: We hypothesize that direct observation of a wheelchair user's driving behavior can quantitatively distinguish between normal and impaired operation. Such a system could inform caregivers before an incident that intervention may be necessary and wheelchair use should be reviewed and possibly suspended. Conversely, it may allow many patients to continue wheelchair use by providing caregivers a consistent, in-community measure of a patient's abilities reflecting their current cognitive state. Specific Aims: To prove the feasibility of the proposed system in Phase I IDL and its collaborators will 1) generate user-centric requirements through focus group discussions, 2) develop prototype system electronics and mechanical packaging, 3) design & implement system software and algorithms, and 4) assess system performance through laboratory testing.